


Morning Light

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Waking up next to him wasn't what you planned.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Morning Light

You opened your eyes to bright light coming through the windows. It was late, much later than you were used to waking up. You were a mechanic on the Resistance base, and so you were normally up at all hours of the night and the crack of dawn fixing ships and droids, because that's normally the only time you could get any peace and quiet. 

But hang on, your quarters didn't have a window there. 

And when you tried to slip out of bed, there was an arm across your middle. You gently turned to face a head of messy curls laying beside you. 

_Oh no._

Commander Poe Dameron. That's who you spent last night with. You were close friends with him, because he was always taking his X-Wing to you to be fixed, or because you had become friendly with BB-8, and Poe was always chasing him around the base. 

How on earth were you going to explain this? You were definitely late for work now, and there was probably a line of ships waiting for you to fix. Some of the previous night was starting to come back. 

_"I think I'm in love with you Y/N."_

_"I think I'm in love with you too Poe."_

Your worried thoughts were interrupted by Poe groaning next to you as he woke up, shifting to pull his arm back from your body. He stared at you with a tiny smirk on his face. "Good morning beautiful." 

You didn't know what to say. "Poe," you said softly. "Last night, did we-" 

"No!" he shook his head. "We just slept." 

You nodded, still processing everything. "What does this mean?" you asked.

He was about to answer, and then there was a knock at the door. "Poe, are you in there?" Finn's voice came through. 

"What do you need?" Poe groaned. 

"The general wanted me to remind you that we have a meeting in a half hour." 

"Tell Leia I'll be there," he said. "Don't worry." 

When you heard Finn's footsteps move away from the door, you started to frantically gather your things. "Wait, Y/N what are you doing?" Poe asked. 

"I have to go," you said, quickly making your way over to the door. 

"But Y/N-" 

"We can talk about this later," you said. "But we both have other responsibilities right now." 

***

You actually didn't get a chance to talk about it for a few days. It seemed like suddenly everyone and their brother needed their ship fixed or their droid serviced, so you were busy all the time. And the minute you left the repair area, you went right to your quarters. You ate at the strangest hours of the day and slept whenever you weren't at work, and as much as you wanted to tell yourself that it was because you had just been really busy lately, it wasn't. You were Poe.

But that wasn't going to work forever, because you woke up in the middle of the night one night to a loud knocking at your door. "Who is it?" you said tentatively as you approached the door. 

"It's Poe." 

"Poe-" 

"Let me in Y/N. We need to talk and I won't let you avoid me any more." 

You pulled the door open and let him in. "Poe, I'm tired, can we do this tomorrow?" 

"No, because you'll just avoid me," he said. "And before you try and protest, you've been avoiding me for days." 

"Poe-" 

"Please, I just need to say something. I love you Y/N," he said, stepping closer to you. "I think I've been in love with you since I met you, and I don't know what you're afraid of, but you told me that you loved me too. You're all I want, you know that?" 

"I'm sorry," you said softly. "I love you too, I was just afraid and I don't even know why."

"You don't have to be afraid," he said, reaching out to take your hand. "Can I kiss you?" he asked as he leaned in closer. 

You nodded, and then his lips were on yours, and it was every bit as perfect as that night that seemed so long ago. 

The next morning, you woke up next to him once again, but this time, there was no scramble for the door. You could afford to be late to work sometimes, if it meant waking up next to Poe every day. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
